how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Disaster Averted
Plot While the gang reminisces about Hurricane Irene, Barney tries to cut a deal with Marshall and Lily to get out of wearing the ducky tie. While sharing a cab with Robin; Barney and her kiss. The gang are at the bar when Kevin notices a sign out the front of MacLarens saying "No boogie boarding" which leads the gang to tell the story of hurricane Irene. Ted tells the gang that he has hired a car that seats 5 and has a house out of the city where they can stay and ride out the storm. Barney says that they need to stop and pick something up at his house. The group goes there and Barney convinces them to stay saying that Ted's plan is bad and calls him a jerk, causing Ted to storm out. Meanwhile Lily and Barney get calls from their parents and Robin grows jealous resulting in Barney fake calling Robin as her dad. Ted comes back inside telling Barney he can't come and a hot girl he found in the hallway will be coming in his place. Everyone fights over who gets to stay after Lily calls the hot girl a floozy and Ted says that no one is coming and that he is going by himself. Marshall turns on the TV just in time to call Ted back to hear a speech saying that the city is closed and that everyone must go inside and wait out the storm. Meanwhile it is revealed that Marshall has no health insurance and is now seeing death everywhere and refuses to go alone anywhere without Lily because he thinks he will be attacked by a bear. Lily complains that he is not giving her enough alone time and that all she wants to do is sit in the bath and read a book. During the storm Marshall pours Lily a bath and tells her to have a little alone time. Lily says she wants Marshall to stay and they end up conceiving their baby in Barney's bathroom. Barney has grown tired of his ducky tie and Lily and Marshall agree that he can take it off but he must gain an extra 3 slaps to his already existing final slap. Marshall then gives out two slaps right there and then. The gang go out after the end of the hurricane and play around in the rain which leads Marshall going boogie boarding, crashing through MacLarens' windows. Robin and Barney decide to share a cab home and the reminisce about the moment after Marshall's accident when they almost kissed but were interrupted when Robin's dad calls her. They make fun of what could have happened and end up kissing. Continuity The fifth slap occurs in this episode but Marshall gains an extra three in exchange for letting Barney take off the ducky tie but he uses one of the three leaving him with two more slaps. Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Disaster Averted images. :'' DisasterAverted2.png DisasterAverted.png snapshot20111104203644.jpg snapshot20111104204532.jpg snapshot20111104204535.jpg snapshot20111104204536.jpg snapshot20111104204538.jpg snapshot20111104204541.jpg snapshot20111104204542.jpg snapshot20111104204545.jpg DisasterAverted3.png Best-kiss-ever.jpg '' : Memorable Quotes Marshall: The Grim reaper beckons. I feel his icy grip ’round my throat. The breath of his hounds at me heels the unrelenting rat-tat-tat of his scythe on my chamber door. And you? With your blythe request you only hasten his inevitable triumph. Is that what you desire? Is that what you desire, Lily? Lily: I just wanted you to get us some bagels. Marshall: Bagels! Do you have ANY idea what could happen to me WHILST getting bagels?! -- Maya: '''If she's going (Lily) I'm not going! '''Ted: '''Lily you're staying. Let's go! '''Marshall: '''If lily's staying, than I'm staying! '''Lily: Than I'm going! Marshall: '''Than I'm going! '''Barney: '''You can't go Marshall coz I'm going! '''Robin: '''If Barney's going, than I'm not going! '''Marshall: Than I can go! 'Lily: '''Than I'm staying! '''Marshall: '''Than I'm staying! '''Lily: '''Than I'm going! '''Maya: '''Than I'm not going! '''Ted: '''You know what?! I'm GOING! Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * Barney was wearing the Ducky Tie in a flashforward of Marshall in a casino in , but he was already given permission to take off the tie this episode. (though this may change in future episodes) * Lily drinks a beer even though she's pregnant at the end of Hurricane Irene, however, she didn't know she was pregnant yet. Allusions and Outside References *Lily says Marshall acted like a clingy Edgar Allan Poe, and Marshall mentions several elements of "The Raven" whilst talking to Lily. Music *Hey by Pixies Other Notes Guests *Kevin - Kal Penn Reception References External Links *Disaster Averted'' on Spoiler TV *''Disaster Averted'' on Hypable Category:Future articles